puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasu Urano
|names= |image=Yasu Urano.jpg |image_size= |caption= |height= |weight= |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Tokorozawa, Saitama, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Koji Nakagawa Taka Michinoku Hiroshi Hatanaka |debut=November 19, 2000 |retired= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler currently working as a freelancer. Urano started his career in Kaientai Dojo, where he became a Strongest-K Tag Team and UWA World Middleweight Champion. In 2007, Urano left Kaientai Dojo to become freelancer, before making DDT, his new home promotion in July of that same year. After Urano joining DDT he became a KO-D Tag Team and Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion. He would leave DDT in 2017 to become a freelancer. Professional wrestling career Early career (2000-2007) Urano was originally part of the student pro-wrestling group part of Nihon University, he would find himself part of Taka Michinoku’s first student class that trained in Puerto Rico. Where he would make his professional debut in 2000. He would go on to compete regularly in FMW and All Japan Pro Wrestling before joining Kaientai Dojo in 2002. This led him defeating Hi69 to win his first singles title the UWA World Middleweight Championship, he also defeated Yuji Hino in series of the trilogy of matches. In 2004 he formed a unit named Basilisk with Yusaku Obata and JOE. On April 5, 2006 Urano and JOE defeated Shiori Asahi and Makoto Oishi to become the new Strongest-K Tag Team Champions. They lost the titles to Yuji Hino and Saburo Inematsu on January 7, 2007. Seven months later he eventually left the promotion to become a freelancer. Dramatic Dream Team (2007–Present) In 2007, Urano ended his freelancing days, when he signed a contract with the DDT Pro Wrestling promotion. On February 3, 2008 Urano won a 1º contendership battle royal to the KO-D Openweight Championship. He receive his title shot on March 9 unsuccessfully challenging HARASHIMA. Following ten days, he won the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship from Danshoku Dino, but later lost the title to GENTARO. He would later purduce his own events that included a talent for Kaientai Dojo. In October he used Kaientai Dojo's RAVE colors. On August 23, 2009 Urano and Kudo won the KO-D Tag Team Championship. The match also included Francesco Togo andDick TogoPIZA Michinoku, Jun Kasai andJun KasaiMIKAMI, Kenny Omega and Mike Angel. After six sucessfull defenses they lost the titles to Munenori Sawa and Sanshiro Takagi on February 11, 2010. On February 20, 2011, Urano and GENTARO defeated Antonio Honda and Daisuke Sasaki to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Munenori Sawa and Shigehiro Irie on June 4. On November 27, 2011, Urano formed Crying Wolf stable with Antonio Honda, Keita Yano and Yuji Hino. In their first match together, the four defeated Daisuke Sasaki, Masa Takanashi, MIKAMI and Soma Takao in an eight-man tag team match, with Hino pinning Sasaki for the win. Crying Wolf remained undefeated for the remainder of the year, culminating on December 31, when Urano and Hino defeated Keisuke Ishii and Shigehiro Irie to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship. At the following event on January 8, 2012, Crying Wolf suffered its first loss, when Urano was pinned by Daisuke Sasaki in an eight-man tag team match. This led to a match on January 22, where Urano and Hino sucessfully defended the KO-D Tag Team Championship against Sasaki and Masa Takanashi. On February 11, Urano and Hino made another successful title defense, defeating Ishii and Irie in a rematch, which was followed eight days later by successfully defending the titles against Makoto Oishi and Masao Inoue. On March 11, Urano and Hino lost the KO-D Tag Team Championship to Sanshiro Takagi and Soma Takao. On April 1, Urano, Hino and Keita Yano took part of the annual Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere battle royal, a match combining elements of a regular battle royal and a ladder match. Yano exited the match, after Hino helped him grab one of the letters hanging over the ring, giving him the right to book his own DDT event. Eventually, the match came down to Urano and Hino, with Urano pinning his tag team partner Hino for the win to earn the first shot at the new KO-D Openweight Champion, Masa Takanashi. Urano and Hino regained the KO-D Tag Team Championship from Takagi and Takao on April 15. Nine days later, Urano and Hino made their first successful defense of the KO-D Tag Team Championship by defeating Danshoku Dino and Kota Ibushi. On June 3, Urano and Hino defeated GENTARO and Tomomitsu Matsunaga to make their second successful defense of the KO-D Tag Team Championship. On June 16, Hino and Urano lost the titles to Kudo and Makoto Oishi. On July 8, Urano formed the Monster Army stable with Antonio Honda, Daisuke Sasaki, Hoshitango, Masa Takanashi and Yuji Hino. The group employed a military theme as each member was given a rank. On July 15, Urano and Hino received a rematch for the KO-D Tag Team Championship, but were again defeated by Kudo and Oishi. On July 22, the Monster Army was disbanded and split up into two opposing camps, Urano, Honda and Hino, again known as Crying Wolf, and Takanashi, Sasaki and Hoshitango, known as Familia. Crying Wolf disbanded on September 19, when Honda turned on Urano in the aftermath of DDT General Manager Amon Tsurumi ordered all stables in the promotion to disband. On July 15, Urano and Hino received a rematch for the KO-D Tag Team Championship, but were again defeated by Kudo and Oishi. On September 30, Urano was betrayed by Hino so he colud join Antonio Honda, Daisuke Sasaki and Hoshitango to reform the Monster Army, with Honda claiming that Urano and Takanashi were the ones who ruined the original stable. Afterwards, Urano formed a new veteran stable with HARASHIMA and Kudo to go after the villainous Team Dream Futures stable of Keisuke Ishii, Shigehiro Irie and Soma Takao. On September 30, the veterans, now known collectively as "Urashimakudo", defeated Team Drift in the first six-man tag team match between the two stables. As part of, Urashimakudo, Urano and HARASHIMA formed a tag team named UraShima. After Yasu Urano and Kudo were injured, Urashimakudo was about to disband, but was kept alive, when Hiro Tsumaki joined the veteran stable on October 21 as a replacement for the injured members. This led to FUMA, the former Hiro Tsumaki, announcing that the stable was now called UraShimaFUMA and he was a full-time member. Later on, January 3, 2013, Urano and HARASHIMA defeated MIKAMI and Tatsumi Fujinami to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship. Months after FUMA joined the stable Urano ended up turning on him, kicking him out of the stable and welcoming Kudo back. On May 3 UraShima lost the titles to Hikaru Sato and Yukio Sakaguchi The rivalry between Urashimakudo and Team Dreams Futures built to a six-man tag team match on August 17, during the first day of DDT's 16th anniversary weekend in Ryōgoku Kokugikan, where Team Dreams Futures was victorious. On February 23, 2014Kudo quit the Urashimakudo stable, while challenging HARASHIMA to a match for the KO-D Openweight Championship. This led UraShima forming a stable alongside Akito named "Smile Squash". After that, he started competing on DDT's sub-brand Union Pro Wrestling winning the UWA World Tag Team Championship alongside Hi69 before losing it to Hiroshi Fukuda and Men's Teioh. Urano would later train the DDT New Attitude wrestlers such as Mizuki Watase, MAO and Shunma Katsumata. On January 29, 2017, Urano unsuccessfully challenged Keisuke Ishii for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. On April 28 Urano announced that he was going to become a freelancer, but he would still competing for DDT and he was leaving Smile Squash after his contract expired. On May 4 he captured Yoshihiro Takayama's Right to Challenge Anytime Anywhere contract after Takayama suffered a spinal cord injury in the hands of Urano, which forced him to retire as a professional wrestler. During the process, Urano stated that he would cash in his contract on May 28 against KO-D Openweight Champion Konosuke Takeshita and leavineDT with the title with him. On May 28 Urano ended up being defeated by Takeshita making his last appearance as part of the DDT roster. Urano still made sporadic appearances for DDT after his contract expired. Other Promotions (2017–present) After he his DDT contract expired he would work in Kaientai Dojo, Guts World, Pro Wrestling WAVE and most notably for Pro Wrestling BASARA where he won the Lottery Shuffle Tag Tournament alongside FUMA. He continued to wrestle for DDT but sporadically wrestled for DDT. On April 29, Urano officially left Smile Squash. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Tombstone Piledriver **''Yasu Pack'' (Reverse side roll cradle) **Avalanche Frankensteiner *'Signature moves' **Low Block Kick **Low Altitude Dropkick **''Yasu Attack'' **Missle Dropkick **''Yasu Clutch'' (Delfin Clutch) **School Boy **Choke Hold Wrestlers trained *Daiki Shimomura *MAO *Mizuki Watase *Nobuhiro Shimatani *Shunma Katsumata Championships and accomplishments *'Kaientai Dojo' **UWA World Middleweight Championship (2 times) **Strongest-K Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with JOE **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hi69 **Tag Team Match of the Year (2006) with JOE vs. Madoka and Kengo Mashimo on December 10 *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **KO-D Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Kudo (1), GENTARO (1), Yuji Hino (2) and HARASHIMA (1) **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (6 times) **Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere (2012–2020) *'Union Pro Wrestling' **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hi69 **Shinjuku Chijo Saidai Budokai Tournament (2014) *'Pro Wrestling BASARA' **Lottery Shuffle Tag Tournament (2017) – with FUMA **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Takato Nakano and Takumi Tsukamoto Category:Wrestlers Category:Smile Squash Category:Basilisk Category:Crying Wolf Category:Monster Army Category:Urashimakudo Category:Urashima Category:Kaientai Dojo Roster Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:Pro Wrestling BASARA Roster